


Ribbons bind my wrists, Ribbons bind my heart

by thooterizer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dating, F/M, Gen, Light BDSM, Love, Romance, married, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thooterizer/pseuds/thooterizer
Summary: This short takes place after Jumin’s bad ending 2. It is the “after ending” to that story.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Ribbons bind my wrists, Ribbons bind my heart

I am happy. Jumin didn’t lie when he said that everything I’d ever need was in the building. When I want to go outside, I have the garden. When I want to shop, there’s a mall. Anything I want to eat can be made personally for me by his chef. I don’t ever need to leave, not that he would let me. But I’m happy. I don’t see anyone other than him and his staff, occasionally Jaehee. But I don’t need to see anyone else, I’m happy.  
Every day when Jumin comes home from work he comes bearing gifts and words of adoration. He never lets me forget that we are in love. Every night he shows me his love with his body, endlessly reminding me that I am his, and only his. The red ribbon laced around my wrists and gagging my mouth every time he makes love to me only further prove how much he loves me. This is the perfect relationship. I am happy. Every night, he gently removes the ribbons from my wrists and dresses me in a nightgown of the softest silk. He holds me in his arms as he falls asleep, and I blankly stare at the wall until I can find the motivation and melatonin to do the same. I rarely sleep, but it doesn’t matter. I’m happy.  
Every morning he wakes up early to work. I pretend I’m asleep, because he loves to kiss my forehead goodbye while he thinks I’m dreaming. Secretly, I wait for him to leave. It’s the only time I can freely speak to the other RFA members without him over my shoulder. Still, I’m happy. I don’t care that he checks my texts and analyzes everything I say in the chatroom, because I’m happy. I never have to worry about being in danger from a hacker or anyone else- the tracker in my shoes and the CCTV in the penthouse, combined with endless security guards ensure that. I am never alone, always watched. I am happy.  
Sometimes, I retreat to the one part of the penthouse that has no cameras- the closet. I sit in the simple darkness, the darkness that I feared as a child but now represents my only freedom. But I don’t need to be free, I’m happy. Sometimes in this darkness I can’t help but sob. It’s not because I’m upset, but because I am so happy. I am in love with Jumin. This is the relationship I always dreamed of since I was a girl. Nothing can change that.  
Day in and day out I live like this. Everything is the same, but there’s no need to leave. I’ll never want to leave. I’m happy.


End file.
